Problem: Seven points are marked on the circumference of a circle. How many different chords can be drawn by connecting two of these seven points?
Answer: We can choose two out of seven points (without regard to order) in $\dfrac{7 \times 6}{2} = 21$ ways, so there are $\boxed{21}$ chords.